Basketball Love
by Litonghel
Summary: [One-Shot]My opinion on what Haruko should do about her never ending obsession about Rukawa. Read and Review Pls


**Basketball Love**

A Haruko Sakuragi Fanfiction

Disclaimer:

(*I don't own them!!!*)

*one-shot*

The end of vacation is near and the inter-high competition will soon start. The Shohoku basketball team has started their training only a few weeks after the end of classes. Now with Akagi, Mitsui, and Kogure leaving to enter their respective universities, the team now faces a new challenge in the forthcoming competition. After that, all is still the same at Shohoku and the most probably thing that remains purely the usual is the rivalry of Rukawa and Sakuragi but that's not all as Haruko still is obsessed with Rukawa. Still, Rukawa's heart is still hard as rock and doesn't notice Haruko, this fact goes on and on for her but because she has a patient and understanding heart, she still waits for Rukawa's reply until one day…

Haruko and her friends went outside to shop for some clothes and also to buy something for his only Rukawa. "What do you think will I buy? Will Rukawa notice me with these one? Hmm or maybe this one? What do you think girls?" Her two beloved friends sighed, they knew that whatever she bought, Kaede wouldn't still care a bit about her but still as friends, they helped her pick the nicest.

After shopping for clothes, Haruko went to a character shop and bought a cute basketball pillow. Ask whom was it for, definitely Rukawa. Coincidentally, he was also inside the same mall. He was just picking out some snacks and will be heading back to the gym to practice. Haruko upon seeing him decided to get close and give him her gift. As usual her friends know the outcome. 

"Give it to someone else, I don't need it, maybe to that knuckle-head Hanamichi, well till then…," Rukawa said coldly as he walked away as if Haruko wasn't even there. Haruko still held the pillow in her grasp. She somehow also knew that this would happen. Her friends rush in to comfort her but as usual, Haruko pretends not to be hurt and smiles in front of them. "It's alright, he's just busy maybe…," "Haruko-chan…," Said one of her friends. "_When will you open your eyes, Haruko…,"_

The day is beginning to end as the sun's light diminishes. Haruko and her friends had already left the mall and are now heading to their respective homes. "Aregato to both of you, well see you tomorrow at the gym, Bye-bye," "You too Haruko…," Haruko waved goodbye to her friends and strolled along the way home alone.

Though she doesn't go home right away but stops by the nearby playground. Nobody was there but only the lamps which lit up the surroundings. She slowly sat on an empty swing. Then, finally, she bows her head down and releases all of her feelings. Tears couldn't stop falling from her eyes. "I am so foolish…," She looks at the pillow she bought and hugs it tightly. "I….I tried so hard…, even cut my hair….still why..maybe I'm not really that good for him..,". She continued to release her inner feelings and little did she know that Hanamichi was passing by and saw her.

Sakuragi in his usual posture, hands in pockets, and carrying his training bag, was surprised to see Haruko in the park at this hour. "Haruko-san…," he whispered as he drew closer to her, and was even more surprised to see her crying and he didn't want to see any girl crying. Showing a different side of him, he slowly approached Haruko and offered his hankerchief. Haruko was surprised to see Sakuragi and the hanky, which was quite wet with sweat. Sakuragi noticed this and quickly replaced the hankerchief with a tissue. "Heeheheh, Gomen, here you Haruko..," Haruko chuckled and accepted the tissue. 

Sakuragi sat beside her and looked at her. Haruko noticed this and changes her face. "Hahaha, don't mind this Sakuragi-kun, dust just got into my eyes that's all..," Sakuragi smiles at her. "It's about that idiot Rukawa isn't it?" He said with an unusual serious tone. Haruko tries to shake the subject off but Sakuragi was serious about it. 

"It's alright Haruko, I know you have a crush on him and that you like him. Now, you are crying because, Rukawa again ignored you right?" With this Haruko didn't hid it anymore and looked down on the ground. "It hurts so much…it just hurts…I know he has that many fans but…even so I tried…,".

"Haruko….,"

"Haruko…I know I am not Rukawa, Heck I am not even half as great as Rukawa…but I…I don't want to see any girl crying, specially you and I just want you to know that I will always be here with you…no matter what, I don't know if you noticed it but I have feelings for you, maybe because you were busy with Rukawa haha, Maybe I'm just fooling myself, but someday I'll beat that guy," Sakuragi suddenly changed back to his old ways leaving Haruko a bit puzzled but in her heart she felt the honesty of his words.

"Well never mind the things I've just said, Haruko, we better go home now, it's getting pretty late, Akagi-sempai maybe worried already about you. Don't you worry Haruko-san I'll will the one to speak to that cold-hearted person, Trust me I'm the genius right? WAHAHA-HAHAHA," Haruko cheered up a little and smiled at his friend. Maybe he's right, Sakuragi has been there for her, times when she was down, times when Rukawa dumped her around, and was there to cheer her up. "Sakuragi-kun… Hai, let's go home now,"

While walking silence penetrated between the two as Sakuragi was pondering on what he has said to her. "_Geez, what went to my mind to open up like that, but anyway I'm the genius so I won't worry about that heehhe, at least I was able to say it wahaha," _

Sakuragi was still in his own world when they finally reached Haruko's house. "Sakurag-kun! Something wrong?" She said as she noticed his weird face. He on the other side quickly snapped out of it and replied clumsily. "Ah, me haha, I'm fine…._whew…_well, you better get inside," He said as he lifted his bag and was ready to leave but Haruko stopped him for a while.

"Sakuragi-kun..," "huh?" Hanamichi looked at her. "Aregato Gozaimasu, you helped me somehow…, you helped think about what to do next..thank you again," Sakuragi smiled. "Aww, don't mention it, me the great genius Hanamichi is always at Haruko's service Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, well then this is good-bye,"

"Hai Sakuragi-kun,"

"Good Night, Haruko-san,"

----------------------------

The next morning outside the Shohoku Gymnasium

"Ah, Haruko-san, Ohayo! Shall I tell that nut-head about you after practice? Hehe also I'll be the one to show that guy who's number one," Miyagi overheard it inside and made a silent side comment. "Really…*sigh* I can see the results right now…,".

Haruko with a smile moved her head sideways. "No need for that Sakuragi-kun, I've already made up my mind," 

"Huh? You mean you will just personally speak to him?"

"No," Haruko placed both of her hands behind her and walked slowly beside Sakuragi. "last night, when you talked to me, it was real right? I mean you really meant what you said because I saw it in your eyes and it made think about my feeling for Rukawa..," Then she stopped walking. "I started asking myself, Why do you push yourself to someone who doesn't like you at all or maybe even see you? All my friends showed me signs of another person but still I refused to comply. I was blind Sakuragi-kun not being able to realize that you were just right there, the one person who really have feelings for me. So yesterday, I gathered up all my feelings and decided. Should I continue persuing Rukawa or choose Sakuragi, who really is there for me?" 

"Haruko-san…," Hanamichi just stood speechless and was wondering whether this was real or he was just dreaming.

"I chose you…..I really like you Sakuragi-kun, you're the one whom I should really be with, I sorry if I haven't realized it sooner," Haruko looked at him in his eyes. 

"It's alright Haruko, I'm glad that you have feelings for me too, wahh,look what you did you made me cry," Sakuragi said jokingly as he wiped off small drops of tears in his eyes.

"Haha, Sakuragi-kun," Suddenly, Haruko comes close and hugs Hanamichi, Sakuragi was at first surprised but did the same. 

Somewhere in the background, Mito and the others were secretly spying on the two and were very very surprised at what they saw. 

"Unbelievable but well anyway, congratulations Sakuragi..,"

-------------------------

At the inter-high opening match-up.

"Good Luck Sakuragi-kun!!!!!!,"

"I'll do my best Haru-chan!!! I'll beat every one in the tournament, wahahahah!!!"

(END)

**Author's Note:**

Haha, I didn't know what really made me do this fic but anyway it just popped out of my head. Well I did just express my opinion about the triangle between those guys. But I don't mean to hurt anyone out there, especially those Rukawa Fans, I just like Sakuragi and Haruko pairing that's all hehe. Anyway, tell me what you think.** Reviews pls!. (",)**


End file.
